Someday
by Radioactive Kittens
Summary: Riku and Sora want out of Desiny Islands. But they need a plan first. Riku/Sora


Sora looked up, he always liked doing this. Watching as the sun set, it always was such a pretty sight. Normally he was here with Riku and Kairi, but tonight it was just Riku. Kairi's mother wanted her home early tonight, but neither boy knew the reason why. So that just left Riku and Sora to watch the sunset alone, it was a favorite time for all three friends. They did it almost every day.

"Riku, were you serious when you said you wanted to leave?" Sora asked, looking up at his silver haired friend. Riku and Sora had talked about it. They had talked about escaping Destiny Islands. But Sora was second guessing their decision to do so.

"I'm serious. Sora, haven't you ever wondered what's out there? What's past this island?"

"Of course I have… But how are we going to do it?"

"Stop second guessing yourself, you're either all for it or not at all. We'll figure something out, I assure you," Riku said, looking away from the sunset and down at his friend. Sora was always that kind of person, he knew what he wanted but he feared the consequences. And it always made him second guess himself and his actions. What would the consequences of this be?

"I am all for it," Sora countered. Riku let a small smile begin to play on his face, before looking back up at the sunset. It was getting to be dark, but the two friends normally didn't go in until after dark. With a small place like Destiny Islands, their parents trusted them to be out after dark.

"Then don't second guess yourself, you wimp," Riku said, beginning to tease his friend.

"I am not a wimp, Riku!" Sora countered. Riku let out a soft laugh. Sora was just so easy to tease. Sora hadn't quite figured out that trick of Riku's yet. The more Sora reacted like normal, the more Riku would tease him. He loved Sora's reactions and the way he could manipulate the boy so much. And as long as Sora continued this, Riku would continue his normal behavior. This is how it always had been with the two boys.

"We'll start the work tomorrow, but we've got to get Kairi to agree to this as well. We can't leave her here."

"I can agree with you on that one Riku, Kairi has to come with us. But how can we get her to come with?" Sora asked looking back at the watermelon colored sunset. Sora crossed his arms over his chest; Riku was sitting on the oddly shaped tree branch while Sora was standing near it.

"I don't have a plan for that," Riku admitted. Riku didn't really have a plan at all. He didn't have one on how to get away from Destiny Islands, and he didn't have one to get Kairi to come with.

"It's getting late, Riku. We should both be getting home," Sora said pushing himself off of the tree.

"I don't want to go home, just let me come over to your house?" Riku asked, hopping off of the tree as well. Sora let out a soft sigh, he should have expected that. Sora normally wouldn't have to ask his parents if Riku could come over, they loved Riku so they always let him.

"Sure, if you want to. Let's go," Sora said beckoning for Riku to follow.

* * *

"Do you boys want dinner yet?" Sora's mom called after them, as they tried to escape to Sora's room.

"No thank you!" Sora called back, Riku gave him a shove silently signaling for him to move faster. Sora rolled his eyes; Riku always was a pushy person. Riku and Sora were so different from one another, but that's why everyone thought they were such good friends. Their differences kept things interesting between them.

"Riku, how long do you plan on being here?" Sora asked.

"Until I feel like leaving."

"And if I kick you out?"

"Don't threaten me with that, I know you won't," Riku countered, giving Sora a rough shove making him stumble into his room. Riku pushed the door closed behind the pair, before hopping up onto Sora's bed, stretching out. Sora hopped up on the bed next to Riku.

"I thought of a plan, Sora," Riku mentioned out of nowhere. Sora cocked his head to the side, waiting for his friend to continue. "Someday, we'll get out of here. And someday soon. We'll build rafts. And we'll sail to a new land."

"What if they're not strong enough to take us that far?" Sora asked, finding a flaw in Riku's idea.

"It needs more though, yes, but at least it's a start. We can expand on it, and then we'll have a great idea. One that can take us anywhere we choose. Sora, we'll get out of here someday. And it's going to be soon. I don't want to be stuck here any longer. Do you?"

"Of course not! I want to explore the world," Sora said, agreeing with Riku.

"Tomorrow we'll talk to Kairi, we'll get her to come with us. Then we'll expand on the idea of rafts, we can think of something great… If the three of us stick together always."

"Promise me," Sora started but paused. He reached out, lacing his hand with Riku's. This action caught Riku off guard, his head snapped in Sora's direction. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Sora spoke first. "Promise me that we'll always be together. Now and forever. We'll never leave each other. Promise me, Riku."

"I promise. You may get on my nerves sometimes, Sora, but I love you all the same," Riku assured him. Sora nodded, feeling his heart flutter. He gave Riku a small smile and a nod.

"Same goes for you Riku. Who couldn't love your arrogance and attitude?" Sora asked smirking at him. Riku laughed softly, shaking his head. Just like Sora, trying to make a comeback.

"Clever, Sora," Riku commented, his fingers ghosting over Sora's cheek. Riku got up, getting off the bed. "I should be getting home."

"What? Oh… R-right. See you tomorrow, Riku," Sora said, snapping back to reality. Sora had gotten distracted by the strange feeling, Riku was his friend. And he was only his friend, so what were these feelings? No, it didn't matter. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were getting out of Destiny Islands. He'd worry about these strange feelings later, finalizing this plan was all that mattered to him now.

"Together we can do anything," Sora mumbled to the empty room. He looked over at his desk, smiling when he saw two small trinkets. A rainbow color flower, from Kairi, and a crown necklace, from Riku. Those were his good luck charms; he kept them close to him. If he did, he'd always have his friends there. He knew with his friends by his side, they could all leave Destiny Islands together.

* * *

**[Author's Note]: This story didn't contain much Riku/Sora, it was just hinted at. But it worked better for the story than putting it out there directly. It's my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Reviews are very much welcomed.**


End file.
